FP - May, 2404
This page chronicles posts #17911-18030 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2404. *FP - April, 2404 *FP - June, 2404 Earth Plots First Week Deciding that she needed to check up on JANA KORVIN, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO seeks him out at his home. They sit down over breakfast but he turns the questions on her when he talks about her ex-husband. Later, JANA invites KESS to come with him for the first drive of his car. Jana finds the experience freeing and helpful in getting over his grief about Erica. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE hangs out with her sister MAXLY ELBRUNNE and asks her about learning to ride a hoverbike. Maxly offers to try but reveals her continued fear of them since her accident. SAJAN DEVRIX is at a house party now his finals are over and he hangs out with MARLINA BELL. One thing leads to the other and she goes home with him and the couple have sex. SAMANTHA is approached in her home by new character JACKSON MOYER, who works for intelligence. He explains she has been accepted into the Intensive Espionage Program and to prepare to have her eyes opened. EMILY ALDAN is in a bar when she comes across a character known as just ‘JUSTIN.’ He tells her he knows temporal things and has met her before in other lines where she has done great things and invites her to a meeting of the ‘Anathem Institute.’ Going to the Dominion War Museum in France, KENDRA DEVIN runs into JANA who is there to look up information on Erica. They talk about their shared experiences and Kendra makes an acquaintance. MARCUS has finally made it to the planet and has his first session with WILLIAM BELL. Liam encourages him to stop reading so much into things and making assumptions. LINCOLN TREDWAY invites ELLIANA DHAJA to his office and explains now she is an Ensign that she is welcome to start in temporal in June. KATAL DHAJA is interviews by Dr. Phillips about the Fenrir giving up her insight and very positive reviews about Marcus. KESS is in the cafeteria at work when ANNA-ALEENA KORAN comes to talk to her. Finally confessing their relation, Anna is shocked but invites her to her home for their kids to play together. LAUREN AL-KHALID greets ISAAC AL-KHALID to the Moroccan home and is shocked to see him in uniform. He explains he was accepted into the Academy and is starting summer classes in the intell track. MARCUS continues to get nervous about his meeting with Katal and has drinks out with BENJAMIN. They talk about what he should do before both get really drunk. KITAAN DHOW tracks down CONNOR ALMIN and inquires with him about being on the Valiant as Science Supervisor. Connor doesn’t care and they are able to make some amends. ISAAC is touring the campus when he runs into JACKSON who is his summer school prof – and someone who makes him wary about the course! MARCUS wakes up in the morning late for his counselling when Dr. Phillips finds him for an interview. Explaining the nice things Katal said, Marcus has a change of heart about his anger against Katal. MARCUS arrives to counselling late but with gifts. KATAL and WILLIAM are able to talk to him about everything and they reach some tentative conpromises. THEODORA KAHLER is having pizza with CHRISTOPH RABBANIC when they talk about dating and what ‘seeing’ someone means before he asks her out to dinner. Inviting NRR’BT MADDIX over to her new place, SAMANTHA is excited until he explains that they aren’t going to work out. The two break up but amicably and remain friends. Second Week When ANTHONY NORAD decides he wants to spend some time with DELANEY ALMIN, he is more than put off when she explains she will be going out with JAMES MUNROE instead. He throws some insults around, which doesn’t faze her and she goes out anyway. When JAMES and LANEY are done their date they have sex in the shuttle en route home but when they get out TONY is there drunk. He confronts Laney but then passes out. CONNOR ALMIN is out when he spots ELLIANA DHAJA with mystery man ISAAC AL-KHALID. He confronts her and remains civil for the most part before parting ways. LINCOLN TREDWAY and MIRANDA ARIAS go back to the year 528 in Byzantium before they discover a weird tree symbol on the walls and no other traces as to how it got there. KATAL DHAJA is picked up by CHIARO DHOW and they talk about her stresses over the counselling with Marcus. He explains he will be able to give her whatever she needs to get through it. ANTHONY wakes up in the brig and JANA KORVIN is there to get him out. Tony explains the situation and his friend is still not that impressed. CONNOR seeks out ELLIANA at her new place and they end up talking about their relationship before having sex. KARYN DAX-WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE get into a conversation about her work with the Tellerites and Ben brings up some of his jealously around Jatar. Back in mediation, KATAL and MARCUS WOLFE talk to a custody mediator to figure things out. Nothing seems to go well and they both get emotional and leave the meeting with nothing solved. Deciding they should talk one-on-one, MARCUS and KATAL have lunch together and manage to decide that he will have Rahne for six months of the year with alternating weekends. ANTHONY gets a visit from DELANEY after his brig time and they talk about why he is so jealous. Finally admitting he has some feelings, they make a deal for her to not sleep with other guys in exchange for one ‘get to know you’ date. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and CONNOR run into each other and she shows him her new place. Deciding she wants a roomie, he agrees to stay with her for the summer. Peaking back into BRYCE WREN and ASHLEY WREN’s life, we see that Bryce has been depressed since the thalaron attacks because of his conflicting emotions around Allysaan S’Harien’s death. LINCOLN has a business lunch with SAMANTHA and the two of them talk about life on the intell track and how you can cope with family. MARLON NADIS has JOVANA LUFKIN move in with him in Paris and he explains to her that now they are more exclusive she can’t talk to any better looking or higher ranking men alone. JASMINE DAVENPORT has a surprise for CORD DAVENPORT when she explains to him that after months of trying she is pregnant again with a baby girl. He is more than excited and they look into the idea of moving into a house from their apartment. LINCOLN takes MIRANDA out to a bar to figure out just why she has so much attitude and learns that the reason she gets away with it is her tenacious grandmother who is also a Fleet Admiral. DENORIAN THAY continues to have his rendez vous’ with CADENCE MADDIX and she starts to wonder what they are. He explains he is in love with her but cannot be more than lovers because of his concern over Abbott. PATRICK REESE calls TAEVYN WOODS and CONNOR to his office to talk about the next year and explains they are to represent the Valiant in the new ABGU tournament in August. MEGAN SPARKS has lunch with JOVANA and the girl explains that she has moved in with Marlon and cannot talk to boys alone – something Megan finds odd. ZHARA VELIC (STADI) is out looking for work and applies to NERYS DORR’s new shop ‘Dorr Galleries.’ They have an interview and she is hired because of her experiences getting art therapy. SAJAN DEVRIX is out partying and extremely drunk when HAVARIS KETLER uses that to his advantage and gets into the boys home before making fake pictures for a gay scandal. Third Week During some sexy time on her garage, MAXLY ELBRUNNE and ULRIC HUBER are interrupted by TUCKER DORR who is more than shocked/angered to see what is going on. Tucker get confrontational and ties up Ulric and tries to get Maxly to sleep with him but when he realizes she doesn’t want to he leaves. MAXLY seeks out her mother, VYLIN ELBRUNNE, and tells her what happened, deciding to file a restraining order and make Tucker go to a colony for two weeks plus anger management. VYLIN makes it home and has to explain the situation to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE who is more than upset that his daughters are falling for the wrong men. ANTHONY NORAD goes out on his date with DELANEY ALMIN and takes her to the moon. When they talk, they reveal things about themselves the other didn’t know and make some compromises on their relationship. CONNOR ALMIN takes ELLIANA DHAJA out for dinner and they talk about their past issues, Elliana finally understanding his issues with her sleeping around and she agrees to have a closed relationship why he leaves for the year. ULRIC seeks out MAXLY some time after the incident with Tucker and explains to her, he is still interested in being her boyfriend. KATHRYN ELBRUNNE gets into a physical confrontation with EDWARD ELBRUNNE when her husband gets enraged that she is hiding money from him. Worried his drug issues have gone too far, she leaves with their daughter Jesse. ANDRUS is told about EDWARD’s behaviour and doesn’t take any excuses before carting him off to rehab to get some help. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO has another counselling session with MARLON NADIS and this time focuses on his out-of-control, control issues. He finally starts to see the light but is determined to be in denial. JANA KORVIN and KESS go out for some informal get together times and talk about everything from his home on Bajor to her issues with her ex-husband. BRYCE WREN is out and about in the bar when he is approached by the mysterious ‘JUSTIN’ who starts to talk to him about temporal concerns and checking out some evidence of tweaking things on a small level. MARCUS WOLFE and ZHARA VELIC (STADI) get together and end up talking about his love for Katal. Saddened by the idea they cannot be together Zhara continues to get odd examples of relationships. ZHARA happens to run into KATAL DHAJA in Hawaii and decides that she will influence her to like Marcus more and live happily ever after. Concerned that his mother is missing, KORAN JATAR goes back home and explains to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN that she just left the waterpark they were in without word or her children. KATAL later shows up at MARCUS’ hotel and comes onto him, convincing him that she wants to elope and they can work together, however when she can’t remember anything about why she is like this other than talking to a followed of The Guide he gets worried. JATAR, in the mean time, seeks out KARYN DAX-WOLFE and tells her Katal is missing. She offers to look into things before BENJAMIN WOLFE comes home in a jealous rage – hitting Jatar in the back with a bat. ANNA is waiting at home when CHIARO DHOW gets the message his wife is missing and comes to Hawaii to pick up the kids, but is unappreciative of Anna scaring the kids. JATAR returns to Hawaii and shows ANNA his bruise from Benjamin before HEIDI THAY shows up to look after the kids while the Koran’s go to the hospital. BENJAMIN finds MARCUS in the hotel with KATAL and gets him to bring her to the hospital but not before seeing his parents may have been fooling around! Hoping to prove some hypocrisy, MEGAN SPARKS seeks out MARLON NADIS and talks to him about continuing their holodeck time together – even if she knows he doesn’t want Jovana associating with other men but he can with other women! LINCOLN TREDWAY gets a communication from Miranda Arais’ grandmother Fleet Admiral Edgarvarias and she explains that Arias is more than capable and it is everyone else holding her back. LINCOLN meets with ELLIANA who is volunteering at temporal until she starts officially in June. She invites him to her graduation and he agrees to come. Fourth Week Deciding to check up on KORAN JATAR in the hospital, KARYN DAX-WOLFE apologizes for her brothers behaviour and makes sure that Jatar is still okay to work on the Tellerite issue with her – which he is. MARCUS continues to worry about Katal and talks to a doctor in the hospital who explains that it has to be an empathic attack and they are waiting for a Vulcan to reverse the issue. Dr. Zoltran talks to CHIARO DHOW and fills him in on what is going on as well, saying that everything is reversible but they won’t know more until they are inside of Katal’s mind. MARCUS decides to check out a hunch with ZHARA VELIC (STADI) and discovers it was her. He explains she cannot continue to influence people and he is going to tell Katal what happened, but she altered his memories to think it was a Bajoran fanatic. BENJAMIN WOLFE makes his way back to the house from the hospital and talks to KARYN about his behaviour. She explains the jealously needs to stop and they make up – even if he is on the couch. KATAL DHAJA wakes up in the hospital but doesn`t remember how she got there. CHIARO and MARCUS are there with her and try their best not to step on each other’s toes. KATAL later visits with MARCUS when she is out of the hospital and apologizes if anything that happened made things harder between them. CONNOR ALMIN is adjusting to being a roomie and talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about a lot of things, including his conversation with Elliana, to which he encourages Sam to make amends since they are both his friends. LINCOLN TREDWAY makes his way to KATHRYN JANEWAY’s office and talks to her about his new office Lt. Arias and her grandmother in hopes he doesn’t get his life more messed up. EMILY ALDAN is attending a meeting with the mysterious JUSTIN when she is pulled aside to talk to him. Their conversation gets strange however, and the man rubs her the wrong way. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is out with JANA KORVIN and having an informal get together. They talk about her ex-husband and her son, as well as Jana giving them a tour of the Fenrir. JANA gets a visit from ANTHONY NORAD and they talk about girls, mainly his interest in Delaney and their interesting arrangement. Seeing the Betaoid tabloid, MARLINA BELL is shocked to see SAJAN DEVRIX is gay. Confronting him, Sajan is horrified and starts to cry so Marlina brings him to her brothers place. SAMANTHA goes to ELLIANA DHAJA and says she is sorr for getting into her relationship stuff with Connor and the ladies bond over some chocolate. Cardassia Plots First Week Attempting temple once more, this time on his own, KEGEN DAMAR runs into OVI MERU who is in the temple as a Bajoran missionary. They talk about his experiences and she helps him answer more questions about his mother’s vision. SISI VENIK finally goes to her father, DURAS VENIK, and explains to him that her ex boyfriend Mariel had sex with Decia and the girl should be in trouble. DURAS then confronts DECIA ALYND about having sex and she explains the lie, as well as not liking to have sex and Darin’s continued harassment. Second Week Determined to make her ex-boyfriend pay for what he did to her, SISI VENIK goes to the Academy and confronts MARIEL OKEA about having sex with Decia. She hits him in the crotch with a paintball and embarrasses him in front of his classmates. DARIN VENIK hears about Sisi and thinks it is hilarious. He shares that with his father, DURAS VENIK, but Duras explains to him that he has to stop bothering Decia – something that kills the mood. DURAS is preparing to go back to work when KOHSII VENIK convinces him that maybe it is time to retire. Deciding she is right, DURAS speaks with JORET VENIK about his sons new business plans on opening a paintball arena and going to business school. Fourth Week Out to lunch with AARIX DAMAR, KEGEN DAMAR starts to open up some more about his Hebitian interests, but it worries his brother when he claims to have seen them. Using his as an eye-opener to the real world, Kegen is more hesitant. KEGEN goes to temple and speaks with OVI MERU about his experience with his brother, having some stronger feelings he is on the right path and that he will be bringing his family soon enough. mCELAR is on Cardassia with mJAMES when he lures in ZETERI DAMAR from the street pretending to be his double. When she is in the shuttle, Zeteri tries to fight back but is sedated. GWENI DAMAR calls AARIX DAMAR and has her son come to the house before explaining to him that his wife is missing. AARIX looks into security surveillance and sees that Celar was the last person to see Zeteri so he confronts CELAR BERN and OZARA BERN at their home. While they are fighting, mCELAR sneaks into the house and kidnapps LANA BERN for himself. OZARA is horrified since it means her son will be going into the mUniverse and she contacts ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) to explain the situation and warn Celar is going over. At the end of the month, MIRIANA DAMAR finally pops and YORKIN DAMAR is there to see the whole thing. With AIMI DRURU filming the birth, MALIK DAMAR is welcomed into the world (May 31, 2404). Bajor Plots First Week Preparing to leave, MARCUS WOLFE finds TARA VONDREHLE at the monastery one last time and presents her with a handmade saddle for her as a ‘thank you’ for all her kindness. En route to Earth, BENJAMIN WOLFE and MARCUS discuss more of his worries and talk about how difficult Rahne may be since she is a Wolfe woman and Katal’s daughter. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week During a break, MORGAN DEVRIX sees the tabloid with Sajan in it outing him as a homosexual. Deeply concerned, she shows the information to AVANDAR DEVRIX who is more than shocked, but mostly because of the breach of trust his nephew`s lover created. Unsure what to do next, AVANDAR seeks out ANNALISE SAVOI who has already seen the article and vows to help. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week Coming together to make a plan, mCYDJA BERN talks to mJAMES MUNROE and mDAYIN LETHO about the attack on her son mCELAR BERN. They decide that they are going to get revenge and not only kill Onel, Kalisa and mZeteri but their counterparts as well to make it twice as terrible. Backpost 2404 First Week April: Meeting up with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN, KARYN DAX-WOLFE and her future sister-in-law talk about everything from Benjamin being the new Emissary, the parentage of Rahne and Jatar’s new Tellerite project. #05 May, 2404 #05 May, 2404 #05 May, 2404